Thank You
by Gilboobs
Summary: Russia cheats on Lithuania, causing the two to have an argument in which they split. Characters: Russia, Lithuania, America, and-everyone's favorite-the ever so fab Poland! Warnings: mpreg; "dirty" language; and mpreg.
1. Thank You

**Author Commentary: Based of the remix of "Thank You" by Estelle. The remix was with her and Busta Rhymes. It's not totally with the song, but pretend that Busta's point of view is Russia's and Estelle's point of view is Lithuania. Listening to the song would probably help :)**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Anti-RusLiet; OOCness; Slight "Naughty" Language; Mpreg and yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Lithuania sat on the sofa, giving Russia a blank stare.

Russia put his hand on his Lithuania's shoulder. "I love you, you know that, da?"

Lithuania pulled away from Russia.

Russia was about ready to blow. "I'm sorry about how reckless I was." Russia paused to find the right words. "I... I shouldn't have cheated, and I'm sorry."

Lithuania shook his head. "I've heard that enough."

"And I let what we had be killed by my stupidity and lustfulness." Russia's body began to shake. "But how I felt for you was genuine... and... and I never tried to hurt you, da?"

Tears fell from Lithuania's eyes. "I-I don't believe you."

There was nothing said for a long while.

Lithuania then spoke up: "Do you even care to realize _why _I took care of you?"

"I never really... never really thought about it..."

Lithuania stood from the couch. The brunette shoved his much larger lover backwards. "BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL I'VE _EVER _HAD! YOU'RE THE _ONLY_ PERSON TO EVER SO ME SOME TWISTED FORM OF AFFECTION!" Lithuania began sobbing loudly.

Russia reached out to hold Lithuania. Lithuania then swatted him away.

"D-does America treat you better than _I _do?" Lithuania demanded. "Is he more of a man to you than you can be to me?"

Russia opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and clenched his jaw shut.

"I have so much pain in here!" Lithuania motioned toward his chest, more specifically his heart. "Whenever shit hits the fan, you run, Russia! You run from _me_!" Lithuania covered his face with his hands and wept loudly. "And... and you can't be doing that anymore... since we're going to be parents in three months..."

Russia looked at Lithuania's swollen stomach. It isn't that he was showing all that much, but that was beside the point. Russia pulled Lithuania toward him. "I'm so sorry..." Russia murmered.

Lithuania shoved Russia off him. "I hope he'll be happy with you."

Russia stared at Lithuania, absolutely bewildered. "Wha...?"

"You have two days to get your shit out of the house!" Lithuania yelled before running into the bedroom and slamming the door, locking it tightly.

**A/N: What do you think? I'll continue this if I get enough response (remember: reviews mean more than favourites or story watches! Any of them are much accepted though!) I have two more chapters ready, so I'll post it if I get reviews/favorites/story watches, okay?**


	2. If You Think You're Lonely Now

**Author Commentary: Takes place a day after Russia was kicked out of Lithuania's house. This chapter will be separated into two parts. This chapter will be called "If You Think You're Lonely Now".**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Anti-RusLiet; OOCness; Slight "Naughty" Language; Mpreg and yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

America was assisting Russia in the process of moving Russia's stuff into America's loft apartment in New York City.

The two had gotten half of Russia's clothes in the apartment in four hours.

Russia collapsed on America's couch. Russia began to sob loudly. "It was so stupid, America! Why—_why—_did I do it?"

America shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I'm not sure, Russia Dude."

"I feel so... so _lonely_, America!" Russia cried. "I-I haven't felt like this since the day Alexei died!" The night that Tsarevitch Alexei Romanov died—at Russia's hand—had punched a huge, gaping hole in Russia's heart.

America looked at the floor. "If you're lonely now," The blond began. "It just gets worse. Believe me. I've had plently relationships go bad. It doesn't get any easier."

Russia managed to end his sobbing. "I can't believe I hurt him so bad... he's the person who's carried my child for six—almost seven—months. We get into a fight and I cheat with you." Russia looked at America. "Don't get me wrong, you're a good guy! I—"

America laughed good-naturedly. "It's fine, dude! It get it! You're not exactly my type either!"

"America..."

"Yeah, dude?"

"Do you think Lithuania'll forgive me?"


	3. Guardian Angel

**Author Commentary: Takes place the same day as "If You Think You're Lonely Now".**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Anti-RusLiet; OOCness; Slight "Naughty" Language; Mpreg and yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Lithuania had called Poland up—sobbing miserably—after Russia and America had left with some of Russia's stuff. Poland—being absolutely the absolutely fabulous nation that he is—came right over.

Lithuania sobbed into Poland's chest as Poland held him. "Po, I didn't think that it'd be so... so _awful_! So absolutely _awful_!"

Poland pulled Lithuania closer to him. "Shh... Liet, that fat retarded Russki didn't, like, deserve you, 'kay? Once they are, like, a cheater, they are always, like, a cheater."

Somehow, Lithuania managed to laugh. "You suck at saying serious stuff."

A closed-lip smile made its way across Poland's face. "Totallies."

Poland carried Lithuania bridal-style to the sofa in the living room. Pretty much everything in that house was stuff that Lithuania had purchased. The couch, the flat-screen television, the bed, all the decorative items. Hell, Lithuania had bought Russia almost all his clothes!

Poland flipped the television to _European Journal. _He then asked Lithuania, "What are you letting him take to America's?"

"His clothes." Lithuania sniffled. "His tooth brush. Any pictures of his sisters."

"I'm guessing you bought him most of that stuff?"

Lithuania remained silent. He then squeaked, "Yes."

"Ha!" Poland laughed. "I totally, like, _knew _you had, like, bought that dick-head, like, all his, like, stuff!"

"He didn't have money," Lithuania murmured.

Poland scoffed. "He doesn't, like, have a backbone."

Lithuania was eager to change the subject, so Poland just went along. After _European Journal _had ran its half an hour slot, Poland changed it to what he thought to be the greatest movie of all time: _Br__ü__no_.

Lithuania—who couldn't stand stupid humor—watched about half of Sacha Baron Cohen's adventures as a gay Austrian fashion journalist Brüno Gehard before falling asleep in Poland's arms.

Poland began talking to the sleeping nation. "Don't worry, Liet," He whispered. "You'll always have an angel... a guardian angel." Poland grinned to himself. "And that guardian angel's name is Feliks Łukasiewicz."

**A/N: _Br__üno_ and _Borat_ are the most amazing movies of all fucking time. Just thought I'd say that.**


	4. Dance Again

**Author Commentary: Takes place a week after **'If You Think You're Lonely Now' **and **'Guardian Angel'.

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Anti-RusLiet; OOCness; Slight "Naughty" Language; Mpreg and yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

America decided to take Russia out to a gay bar, so he could get drunk and get Lithuania off his mind.

"South Beach?" Russia asked as America pulled in the parking lot. "Strange name for a gay bar, da?"

"Yeah, I guess." America laughed. "But it's fuckin' great. A lot of go-go boys work here. It's wonderfuuulll!"

"Okay... this'll be fun," Russia told himself aloud.

The two nations entered the bar. The disco lights were going crazy, causing the room to turn a variety of colors.

"I'm gonna go dance," America announced loudly to Russia. "There's a bar here with drinks. You can go up there or whatever."

America ran off toward the dance-floor. Russia sat up at the bar for awhile, drinking himself sick.

America trotted up to Russia. "Hey Russia... woah. You're drunk."

"Duh," Russia snapped back.

"C'mon, Russia!" America grabbed Russia's had and dragged him to the dance-floor. "Drunk people are fun to dance with!"

By "dancing" America meant to say "flopping around like you're a retard with a ton of sweaty, attractive, drunk, young homosexual men."

The two remained at the club for another two or three hours before heading back to America's place.

Russia—even in his drunken state—was able to put on a radio station that played Russian dance music.

"You know what we should do?" Russia slurred.

America—still sober—responded, "What?"

Russia laughed. "We should dance, make love, and..."

"And what?" America laughed.

Russia planted a sloppy kiss on America's cheek. "And dance again."


End file.
